


Mind the Gap

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: Missy and the Doctor endure the pleasures of London underground.





	Mind the Gap

The Doctor looked across the table at Missy and groaned as Kate droned on over the phone. They were at the hour mark now and the Doctor still had no idea what she was accusing him of knowing. From what he could gather, there was some sort of impending alien threat that had all the trademarks of a ‘Master Plan.’ Kate had started to use that term more and more when referring to any threat that looked remotely Missy-shaped. The Doctor had never once been amused by it. 

 

Missy loved it- it was just the type of narcissism she adored. 

 

In the past, there had been occasions when Missy had been behind the threat and he had gone running to UNIT and saved the day (and Missy from UNIT’s punishments).

 

Today, however, was not one of those days. Missy had been in the Vault for the better part of seventy years and while she was good at being bad, she wasn’t good enough to sneak out and cause the level of danger Kate was suggesting. At least, the Doctor was ninety percent certain she wasn’t. 

 

“Are you listening to me, Doctor?” Kate’s clipped tone exuded irritation and drew him straight back to the present.

 

“Yes. I’m listening. Kate, I promise you this isn’t Missy. Send me the details through and I’ll try and see what’s going on.”

 

Kate scoffed. 

 

“Where are you? There’s an echo. Are you walking around mausoleums again? I’ve told you before how morbid that is.”

 

Missy snorted, overhearing the conversation. Poking her tongue out at him, she motions a gun with her fingers. 

 

“She should hear the acoustics in my Vault, much better than a mausoleums' acoustics. The piano sounds darling as do our cries of passion,” she drawled with a smirk.

 

The Doctor reddened, losing composure for a nano-second before fixing a stern expression on his face and pulling the phone away from his ear. Kate’s high-pitched voice continued to buzz around the Vault like a fly searching out light.

 

“Stop it,” the Doctor hissed under his breath. “Don’t do that, just be quiet.”

 

Missy smirked and stood up growing bored with observing the phone call and crossing the floor to her treasured piano. In a well-rehearsed flourish, she began to recite one of her newer compositions. 

 

“Stop what? Asking you to do your job and defend Earth” Kate persisted. “Doctor, are you at a recital? It sounds lovely.”

 

Missy’s lips quirked into a smile and she nodded her head. 

 

“Thank you, dear” she hummed and increased the tempo of her composition.

 

“Shh,” the Doctor hissed in Missy’s direction. 

 

Why was she never capable of subtlety? The Doctor grew suspicious of the sudden break in Kate’s nagging and heard a gasp of recognition. Kate had finally made the link. 

 

“She’s there now, isn’t she? You’re protecting her again. Christ, dad warned me about this but I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

 

By some small miracle, the Doctor had managed to keep their current situation hidden from UNIT. He had no intention of letting Kate know about the Vault-based rehabilitation service he’d started. Kate and the humans had enough trouble fathoming their friendship as it was, he didn’t want to think about how they’d receive this development. He’d already been told in no uncertain terms by Bill how creepy it was keeping the woman that was obviously way more than his ‘crush’ locked away like a glass doll. She hadn’t listened to his protests that Missy was a willing participant in the rehabilitation programme and she could and would walk out of there at any moment if the mood took her. 

 

Humans, with this aspect of their relationship as well as every other part, couldn’t seem to comprehend it. 

 

“She’s here, yes. She is my friend Kate, every so often she drops by for a catch up just like I imagine you do with your friends. The important thing is that I’ve got an alibi for Missy”

 

He was trying too hard to act casual and it was falling flat. 

 

“Convenient alibi. Did you ever think she turned up the day before an invasion deliberately to ensure she had an alibi from the soft touch? You both have time machines, you could engineer it all to suit you. We’re not all as stupid as you think”

 

“You really are,” Missy cackled in delight. Kate ignored the comment and continued, unperturbed. 

 

“No. I’ll only believe it if we see you both in the flesh tomorrow. The threat has been issued for six pm tomorrow evening, if you’re both here by then I will believe you. Only then. I need to speak to Missy in person.”

 

“The Tardis is having repairs,” the Doctor stuttered by way of an excuse. “Can’t we just skype you or something?” 

 

Missy turned in interest, eyebrow raised in question as she heard the turn of conversation. The distant sound of Kate laughing cynically echoed around the Vault. 

 

“We wouldn’t trust you to take the Tardis anyway, we’ve tracked your location and booked you two tickets up here. You’ll receive an email soon and one of the new recruits will be at Tower Bridge station to meet you. Try not to scare them.” 

 

“Kate, no…we have things to do we can’t just…Kate…Kate…” The Doctor looked at his phone in shock. “She hung up on me!” 

 

Missy swung herself around on the piano stool and crossed her legs, a playful smile on her lips as she took great amusement in the whole situation. The Doctor scowled and opened the e-tickets as they came through to his phone. 

 

“Are we going on a trip?” Missy trilled, evidently thrilled with the whole turn of events. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Nardole had offered to drive them to the station but in true Nardole style had insisted on leaving several hours early and lecturing the Doctor on what a bad idea it all was the whole way there. Missy sat in the back, head pressed against the cool window and hooded eyes hidden under the over-sized sunglasses she’d insisted on wearing. While the Doctor had accepted he’d have to take Missy out of the Vault, he hadn’t been foolish enough to do so without adequate precaution. The light-sedative he insisted she had before they left seemed to be keeping her placated enough. It should at least last the journey up to Waterloo. Once they made it into the capital, things might be a bit different. 

 

Hesitantly, he presses the button attached to his watch and checks that the restriction bracelets he’d attached were working. Judging by the annoyed tut that came from the back seat, they were working fine. Nardole hummed to himself as the car came to a stop in a bottleneck at the roundabout.

 

“That was naughty,” Missy grumbled in frustration. “I didn’t do anything wrong. That was naughty.”

 

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and tried to take her seriously as she attempted to glare at him over her sunglasses. He’d tested it on the lowest setting and all she would have felt was a tiny buzz.

 

“I was just testing it was working. I’m sorry. You remember the rules? I really don’t want to have to use this for real.” 

 

“I’m not a child.”

 

“You are under my care. Do you remember or not?”

 

“I remember. I’m not to walk more the three feet away from you, I can’t blow anything up and there’s something else…Now what was it?” She sings teasingly, puffing her cheeks out. “Oh yes, I can’t kill anything.”

 

“That’s rather an important one to remember” Nardole sniped, re-starting the engine as the traffic lifted. “Almost something to mention first, if you ask me.”

 

“Well no one asked you, robo-pest,” Missy shot back sharply. “Doctor, you will get me a new hat like you promised for co-operating with this farce? A hat would really finish this look off.”

 

“If you behave as agreed, I’ll get you the new hat.”

 

Appeased, Missy hummed in content and turned her attention back to the window. Breathing out in two great huffs, she reached out and drew two decapitated stick people on the window. Careful attention was paid to the spouting fountain of blood that came from their headless torsos. The Doctor frowned but chose not to say anything, turning back to face the front just as Nardole hit another red light. He grumbled under his breath, Nardole shrugged and Missy laughed.

 

Maybe, on this occasion, Nardole had been right to leave with plenty of time.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The rattling of a snack trolley making its way down the cramped aisle stirred Missy from her semi-slumber and she turned around to consider the goods on offer. The brightly coloured crisps and chocolate were too good to resist and she reached out without restraint to retrieve her fancies plus several fizzy drinks. It was when she reached for the steaming water that the startled Southwestern Trains employee found the courage to step in. 

 

“Um Madam,” he said warily eyes darting between the two Time Lords. “You will need to pay for those items and please let me get you the hot drink, it’s against health and safety to allow passengers to serve themselves. What would you like?”

 

The stuttering, nervous voice was the first thing that alerted the Doctor to Missy’s actions. Last time he checked, the Time Lady had been asleep. The employee was young and clearly cautious of confrontation. The buttons on his creased blue shirt were skewed and he couldn’t look any less of a threat if he tried. The Doctor observed the interaction, realising the faux-pas Missy had conducted too late. Petty theft was nothing on most of her other deeds but he wasn’t about to sit by and watch the situation escalate. Missy had already subconsciously reached for her multi-purpose device that she was no longer in her possession. Her back tensed and jaw locked like a predator about to launch its fatal attack, every movement became precise and calculated- the earlier sedation evidently out of her system. Despite the years in the Vault, off-the cuff murder seemed to be her automatic response to any irritation. The Doctor made a note of that for later 'how to behave in public' sessions.

 

This return trip to London may have been about to prove more hassle than it was worth.

 

“You have such a lovely face,” Missy sang wistfully. “It will look even lovelier if you say something nice.”

 

Her hand scrambled in her pocket and the Doctor watched the exact moment she remembered she didn’t have her weapon. A second of panic flashed across her features before her eyes located the plastic knife discarded on the top of the trolley. The second her hand reached for it, the Doctor sprang to action and grabbed her wrist holding her in place as he scrambled for a wad of cash. 

 

“Here, that should cover it. Now, leave us in peace. My friend’s not feeling herself.” 

 

The Doctor glanced back at Missy as she snarled and tried to free herself from his grasp. The train worker looked at the wad of cash and shook his head. 

 

“Sir, this is far too much” he began only to be cut off by the Doctor’s icy glare. He didn’t hang around any longer and rushed from the carriage. 

 

For a few seconds, Missy struggled against his hold. The Doctor didn’t back down, restraining her until she calmed down and he was sure the employee was far enough away from any danger. Free hand clenching the table until her knuckles turned white, Missy took deep breaths. Her cheeks flushed in anger and she swore under her breath, kicking the Doctor’s shin with the heel of her boot. The Doctor hissed and felt warm blood trickle down the inside of his trouser leg. Still, rather him than the boy that had just left. 

 

“Use your words,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “You overreacted. I would have dealt with it if you didn’t understand the norms. I know you’re not going to understand everything but murder is not the answer.”

 

Missy growled, shaking her head and looking away from the Doctor. They spent the next hour of the journey in silence.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

An announcement informed the two Time Lords they were now approaching London Waterloo. Missy watched outside as the city skyline came into focus against the grey horizon. Her eyes caught on the big wheel and she watched intently. The Doctor collected up the scattered empty packets of crisps and chocolate. 

 

“It’s the London Eye,” Missy commented as she shrugged her coat on. “It does look a bit like a space ship.”

 

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded. “You’re talking to me now then?” 

 

“I suppose.” 

 

“We need to get on the tube now,” he sighed. “It’s going to be busier, are you going to behave?” 

 

“Do you want to give me another tablet?”

 

“No. I don’t.”

 

He meant it. He hated medicating her and it would be more hassle trying to drag a sedated Missy around the underground network. 

 

“I’ll behave sir,” Missy mock saluted. “I’ll be ever such a good girl.”

 

The Doctor ignored her and pulled her hand into his and they disembarked the train. 

 

“You just can’t get enough of me,” Missy sang in delight. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Tube journey take two was going more successfully than tube journey take one. They were now at least sat on the right line and heading in the right direction. Unfortunately, they had managed to add forty minutes onto the journey. 

 

“This is why time travel is easier,” the Doctor grumbled. 

 

“I told you it was the purple line,” Missy stated. 

 

“We’re on the black line, Missy.”

 

“Oh. Never mind,” she shrugged. “How long? I’m bored.”

 

Fortunately, the carriage was empty as Missy decided to stand up and pace its full length, swinging around the yellow pole in the middle. The Doctor let her, just while it was so empty.

 

“Twelve stops,” he confirmed looking at the map. 

 

Three stops down the line and the carriage is busier. Missy sits unhappily next to the Doctor, eyes scanning the now-crowded carriage and occasionally pulling faces at the suited city commuters or bursting into song. Her eyes land on the sign for priority seating and scans down to the heavily-pregnant woman. She prods the Doctor eagerly, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. 

 

“What?” He whispers, sensing the irritated glares of London’s grumpiest falling on them as they dared to break one of the Tube’s biggest taboos and talk. 

 

“Why does that woman look like she’s swallowed two planets?” Missy asked proudly in the loudest voice possible. 

 

The Doctor had the decency to look embarrassed on Missy’s behalf while the woman politely looked away. 

 

“She’s pregnant Missy and you know that,” he said in the same whisper. “You’ve been pregnant.”

 

“Yes, but I was never that big!” She laughed, again wanting a reaction to alleviate the boredom. 

 

“Stop it,” the Doctor warned. “You’re being rude and you’re causing a scene and you were much bigger than that.”

 

A cheeky grin formed on the Doctor’s face and Missy gasped in mock-offence.

 

For now, the boredom was over. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They’re three stops away when Missy’s restlessness gets too much. The carriage is still crowded and the Doctor is trying his best to keep Missy placated while not putting any commuters at risk. 

 

“This is rubbish. It takes forever and everyone smells and it’s really hot and I feel like I’m trapped.”

 

Missy flung herself back in the chair, jostling everyone on that row and letting out a deep sigh. Other passengers politely pretended not to watch the scene unfolding. The Doctor squeezed her thigh and tried to tell her to be quiet. 

 

“You’re overreacting again,” he sighed gently. “It’s three more stops. Look, we’ll stop and get a tea and cake when we get off. How about that?”

 

“I feel sick,” her head flopped against his shoulder. “Play with my hair, that makes me feel better and rub my stomach.”

 

That earned a few strange looks from the commuters. 

 

“Missy, no. People don’t behave like this in public here.”

 

“I’m not people and I feel sick.”

 

“You shouldn’t have eaten so many sweets on the train then.”

 

“It’s not that. I always used to get sick on the shuttles at home and you know it.”

 

He does know that but he’s not willing to admit defeat. Scouring the carriage for a distraction, his eyes fall on the young child sitting happily and playing with her mother’s I-pad. Reaching into his bag, he retrieves his own tablet and switches it on. Fortunately, Missy has her eyes closed and hasn’t noticed where he got his inspiration from. 

 

“I downloaded a new game. There’s fruit and a ninja. Do you want to play?”

 

Missy considers the suggestion before nodding eagerly. The Doctor hands her the tablet and places the bag in her lap, subtly starting to rub her stomach in movements hidden from prying eyes. 

 

“It won’t be long and I know you’ve tried to behave,” he whispered in Gallifreyan. “If you feel like you’re going to be sick, tell me.”

 

Missy didn’t reply, now as absorbed in the game as the child two seats down. 

 

The Doctor did, however, see the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Kate said there would be someone here to meet us,” the Doctor sighed as he looked around the station. 

 

“Well there isn’t,” Missy drawled.

 

“I need to call Kate,” he sighed.

 

“You called her five minutes ago. Look, there’s a coffee shop. Let’s go and get that cake and tea you promised me.”

 

The Doctor rolled his eye, running to catch up with Missy who had darted off to the shop. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“What do you mean you forgot to tell us you’d found out it was an internal threat?”

 

“I’m sorry, Doctor. We had our intern send out an email but you must have missed it.”

 

“So, you mean to say, Missy and I didn’t need to do this journey at all?”

 

“I’m afraid so…”

 

This time it was the Doctor who hung up on Kate. 

 

Missy slurped her tea and watched the Doctor crumble up the shortbread in his hand. Angry eyebrows were all she could see over the top of her oversized mug. 

 

“Doctor?”

 

“What, Missy?”

 

“Seen as though we’re here, can we go on the London eye and then go hat shopping? After all, I didn’t kill anyone, blowing anything up or move more than three feet away from you.”

 

The Doctor sighed and thought for several seconds. 

 

“Fine, but we’re taking the Tardis back to Bristol.”

 

“I bloody hope so. I wouldn’t be able to contain myself from destruction and murder if I had to do that journey again and already had my reward.”


End file.
